Dear Near, Dear Halle
by Circere
Summary: Una serie de momentos en los que Near y Halle serán los protagonistas, Capitulo 3 y 4 arriba : Un regalo de Navidad y el drama por un peluche extraviado
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes son del gran Tsugumi Ohba y a quien el decida cederle derechos, yo hago esto solo por diversión

Es mi primer publicación y decidí hacerlo de una pareja que es bastante escasa, Near x Halle, presentare 12 capitulos o al menos esa es la intención acerca de esta pareja

Dear Near, Dear Halle

 **Vegetales**

 _¡Near comete los vegetales!_

Near jugueteaba con su comida, siempre lo había hecho, desde que podía recordar y siempre había logrado exasperar a quien fuera que comiera con él, Mello en particular no soportaba comer con Near, le había lanzado encima jugo de uva, de manzana, de naranja, de frutos rojos y de mango en diferentes ocasiones antes de salir dando portazos, la lista de la gente que no toleraba comer con Near incluía a Roger, el encargado de la casa Wammy, Roger más de una vez lo había dejado por horas a la mesa del comedor para que terminara la comida, la comida, obviamente en cuanto más pasaba el tiempo se volvía más seca, fría y pastosa y por lo tanto más imposible de comer, y cuando Near se aburría de jugar, solo se quedaba mirando el nada apetecible desastre mientras se mantenía inmóvil por horas, al fin Roger sintiendo compasión por el niño había optado por dejar a Near comer lo que apeteciera, cuando apeteciera

La única que toleraba la actitud de Near a la hora de comer era Linda, quien tenía también un problema con ello ya que la chica podía pasar todo el tiempo dedicado a la comida haciendo composiciones artísticas con ensalada… así que muchas veces comían "juntos" aunque cada uno estuviera dedicado a lo suyo, esa actitud la había trasladado a su juventud así que regularmente intentaba comer solo y así ahorrarse los comentarios acerca de cuidar su salud, las miradas reprobatorias y los vasos de jugo sobre su cabeza, cuando sentía hambre simplemente pedía algo que se le apeteciera y lo pellizcaba un poco, cuando comenzó a trabajar con sus compañeros de la SPK había instrucciones de proporcionarles una dieta balanceada, en varias ocasiones comía con Rester quien después de algunas veces se cansó de aconsejarle como comer y lo dejo hacer lo que quisiera, o con Gevanni, quien tardo un poco más que Rester pero tampoco aguanto y termino por dejarlo comer a su modo

Hoy era la primera vez que estaban los cuatro reunidos. Los encargados de la cocina habían llevado carne asada o pollo a elegir, Near no toleraba la carne, así que solo le sirvieron ensalada de vegetales, puré de patatas y queso fresco, comenzó comiendo los trocitos de queso, los mordisqueo y luego los coloco como la constelación de Géminis sobre la mesa

Halle era una mujer paciente, generalmente no se entrometía en asuntos que no requirieran su intervención, pero era la primera vez en los meses de trabajar con Near que comía con él y sentía que su paciencia llegaba a su límite, ella había recibido una educación muy estricta en cuando a cómo debía ser el comportamiento en la mesa y Near rompía al menos una docena de lineamientos, podía tolerar muchas cosas por respeto al cargo que el chico tenía , pero el que Near no se comiera los vegetales era imperdonable, Near se dio cuenta perfectamente de que estaba irritando a la mujer, que lo miro poniendo su mirada más peligrosa pero eso no lo detuvo y comenzó a tomar los chicharos de la ensalada y fue acomodándolos en perfecta formación como un ejército preparado para la batalla, luego tomo la cucharilla y usándola como catapulta les tiró encima el puré de papa

-¡Baaam!-dijo Near mientras que todos lo ignoraban excepto Halle Lidner que parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso

-Near si no comes tus vegetales no habrá postre- dijo la mujer y su propia voz resonó en sus oídos como la de su madre

-Comandante Rester –se burló Near ignorándola -¿Sería tan amable de enviarme doble ración de postre a mi habitación, digamos en una media hora?

-¿Eh?

-Si no es mucha molestia, claro- dijo en tono suave

-Por supuesto Near, ¿pastel de chocolate o de fresas?

-Ambos-contestó con una sonrisita

Halle miró a Rester irritada, como es posible que permitieran este desorden, no sabía si era siempre que comían así o lo estaban haciendo para molestarla más

-Near no te das cuenta de que no crecerás adecuadamente

-La estatura está determinada por la genética… no importa lo que haga no creceré más allá de lo que marcan mis genes

-¡Near!

Él le dirigió una mirada y un pestañeo –Si Halle - dijo con una increíble calma y desinteresado comenzó a ordenar las zanahorias

Ella se levantó de la mesa, Gevanni y Rester se miraron entre sí, Near continuo sin inmutarse

Halle se sentó en la silla al lado de Near, sin decir ni media palabra tomo la servilleta de tela y la anudo alrededor del cuello del muchacho

Gevanni y Rester miraban interesados, solo hasta ese momento Near le dirigió una de sus miradas serias, pero Halle había recibido suficientes de esas miradas para volverse inmune, tenía curiosidad por su actitud así Near no hizo ninguna señal de resistencia

-Vamos abre la boca – dijo tomando una cucharada de puré de patatas con voz autoritaria

-No – contesto sonando un poco burlón

-Si no quieres comer por ti mismo tendré que ayudarte – dijo ella mirándolo con determinación

-No lo haré Halle, será mejor que te ocupes de tus propios asuntos- dijo sin exaltarse

-¡Vamos, abre la boca Near! –contesto la rubia como si no hubiera escuchado

El giro la cabeza a un lado en actitud infantil

-Halle, ¿Se te olvida que Near es tu superior?- dijo Rester con su tono formal

-No, no me he olvidado comandante Rester…ahora Near abre la boca

-Mmmm-dijo Near apretando los labios luciendo como un niño caprichoso

Gevanni meneo la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona e hizo pulgar abajo como si fuera un misil estrellándose en tierra, pero Halle no iba a rendirse tan fácil, aunque eso implicara hacer lo que pensaba hacer, cuando una estrategia no funciona, prueba la estrategia inversa

-Vamos Near… - canturreo - ahí viene un avioncito… ya va hacia ti, está cargado de puré de patatas- dijo la mujer mientras planeaba con la cuchara sorprendiendo a todos

-Que ridícula eres Halle –dijo Near con un asomo de sonrisa

-Vamos Near… abre la boca, el avión está a punto de llegar…-dijo mientras movía la cuchara planeando sobre sus cabezas y luego se dirigió a su cara, para su sorpresa Near abrió la boca y atrapo la cuchara con ella, Halle sonrió ligeramente saboreando su triunfo cuando Near se tragó el puré de patatas en lugar de escupírselo en la cara

-¡Muy bien! –dijo animada - vamos aquí viene otro avión …

-Halle …– comenzó a protestar el muchacho, aunque sinceramente le habrá sido muy fácil ponerse de pie e irse

-Ya vieneeeee- dijo nuevamente y para su satisfacción Near volvió a comérselo

Poco a poco el plato de Near termino vacío mientras Gevanni y Rester observaban la acción-

-Muy bien, ya ves que no es tan difícil –dijo limpiándole el puré de las orillas de la boca -Ahora bebe tu jugo –dijo con la mirada brillándole de satisfacción

-¿Ya puede tener postre?- dijo Gevanni

-Claro que sí, Near lo ha hecho muy bien - dijo ella y aun en la emoción de su pequeño triunfo se acercó a Near y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero en la mala sincronización de movimientos hizo que tocara la comisura de sus labios, mientras su cabello largo y rubio le hacía cosquillas en el cuello a el muchacho provocándole una sensación muy extraña

Near se sonrojo un poco pero se terminó de beber el jugo para disimular mientras Halle satisfecha regresaba a su lugar

-Yo tampoco quiero comer las verduras- bromeo Gevanni ya que no se le escapo la reacción de Near

-Bueno, eso no me preocupa, ya estás muy gordo –le contesto ella mientras servían el postre y Near comenzaba a juguetear con el pastel de fresa simulando que la cucharilla lo escalaba, sin embargo a Halle lo único que le preocupaba era que Near se comiera sus vegetales

Gracias por leer, puedes dejar tu comentario que es gratis :D

Saludos

C


	2. Chapter 2

Una mención especial a Unicornio Senju por leer y dejar un mensaje, Gracias

Disclaimer: Death Note, y todos sus personajes siguen sin ser míos lamentablemente, son de Tsugumi Ohba y de quien el decida ceder derechos

Dear Near, Dear Halle

 **Chocolate**

 _Necesidad de algo dulce_

Después de la muerte de Kira Near dudo de seguir con el plan original, dudo en convertirse en L, después de todo había usado una gran parte del dinero que L le había dejado al escapar de las anteriores instalaciones de la SPK, y la holgura económica era indispensable si quería hacer el trabajo a su modo, pero pronto había descubierto, que igual que L podía generar rápidamente dinero en la bolsa de valores, después de unos cuantos días de continuas operaciones en las que había invertido todo su capital restante había logrado recuperar lo suficiente para sentir que solo era cuestión de tiempo para terminar por recuperar cada centavo que L había dejado y por supuesto incrementar el legado del siguiente sucesor, aun sin decidirse a ser oficialmente L había ofrecido a Lidner, Rester y Gevanni continuar como su equipo de trabajo bajo el alias de Erald Coil , si era sincero les habría ofrecido tres o cuatro veces su salario en caso de que dudaran, pero ni siquiera tocaron el tema del dinero, ellos parecían haber estado esperando la oferta, Gevanni y Rester habían aceptado enseguida, Lidner le había pedido un tiempo para pensarlo, pero aceptaría, estaba seguro y si no ya se encargaría de convencerla, aunque no lo admitiera odiaría perder a su equipo

Era la tarde del 18 de Febrero, habían pasado solo tres semanas desde la muerte de Kira, en los días anteriores había tomado algunos casos que aunque no eran de su gran interés iban a ayudarle a lograr su objetivo de recuperar rápidamente el legado de L, el día había estado gris y frío y Gevanni amablemente les había llevado bebidas de la máquina que el mismo compro para la unidad, café americano para Rester, moka para Halle, Capuchino para el mismo y leche con cocoa para Near... pero como era costumbre volverían a enfriarse

—Comandante Rester envíe esto al jefe del FBI, de inmediato si es tan amable... –dijo Near entregándole una USB en un empaque sellado

—De acuerdo Near— dijo Anthony Rester salió velozmente dejando abandonado el café ante la desilusión de Gevanni

—Gevanni tráeme los expedientes del caso del asesino de Bridge Town por favor

—Si Near, tomate tu cocoa— dijo con la intensión de que las bebidas no se enfriaran de nuevo

—y Halle necesito los reportes globales de criminalidad del mes pasado…

No hubo respuesta

—¿Gevanni donde está Halle? – dijo Near con extrañeza

—Estaba aquí hace un momento...la llamaré—dijo sacando el móvil

—No, no es tan urgente, pero lo de Bridge Town si lo es, si no es molestia me gustaría terminar con esta investigación hoy...—dijo apurándolo y dejando la cocoa en el piso a un lado de el

—Near, hoy es cumpleaños de Halle y queríamos llevarla a cenar, ¿irías con nosotros?

—Gracias Gevanni... Aunque me gustaría no tengo tiempo— mintió Near —por favor los documentos, cuanto antes mejor— dijo tranquilo y Gevanni no le insistió después sinceramente no esperaba que aceptase

Near estaba solo ahora, en realidad últimamente no le agradaba la soledad, le gustaba más la compañía sin compañía, le gustaba tener a su equipo cerca siempre y cuando no le hablaran, estar totalmente solo lo había sentirse en tensión

¡CRACK! Resonó en el silencioso ambiente a sus espaldas

Near casi da un respingo por la impresión, habría reconocido ese sonido en cualquier lado, pero su lado racional le abofeteo gritándole que era imposible que fuera él, se giró lentamente y se encontró con la mirada de Halle Lidner, se veía extraña, pálida, no había rastro de su habitual labial cereza y en sus labios sostenía aún la barra de chocolate que acababa de morder

Near pareció apagarse, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había sentido una infantil ilusión de ver a Mello ahí de pie, con sus ropas de cuero y crucifijos y su sonrisa burlona sintiéndose el rey del mundo

—Halle... te buscaba, necesito los reportes de criminalidad del mes pasado— dijo jugando con su cabello con tono apagado

—Disculpa Near —contesto evitando explicaciones, había ido a lavándose la cara después de que el maquillaje se le arruino gracias a que no podían dejar de llegarle pensamientos tristes hoy

— Necesitaba algo dulce... traje uno para ti también —dijo ella y le extendió la barra de chocolate y el solo se quedó mirándola estático, quizá hasta con temor de tocar el obsequio

—Es la marca favorita de Mello— dijo y sintió como si ellos no tuvieran derecho a tocarlo, de hecho debió decir "era" y no "es"

Near tomo con lentitud la barra de chocolate y solo se quedó mirándolo , Halle había lucido deprimida desde que acabó el caso Kira, Mello era la razón, sabía que ella se culpaba por no haberlo detenido, por no haber hecho algo para cambiar lo qué pasó, esa era el motivo por la que aún no había aceptado el ofrecimiento de trabajar con él, quizá también lo culpaba, pero Near sabía que no había fuerza sobre la tierra que pudiera detener a Mello de hacer lo que se había propuesto y sabia también que él siempre entendió el riesgo

Luego como si fuera una especie de ritual ella se sentó en el piso junto a él, en medio de su círculo de hojas de papel y trazos rojos, desenvolviendo el chocolate con lentitud

—Por Mello— dijo Near casi en un susurro y le dio un mordisco ¡CRACK! Resonó fuertemente

—Por Mello...el más valiente de todos — dijo Halle con voz apagada y ¡CRACK! dio un mordisco también

Una sonrisa pequeña asomó al rostro de Near al darse cuenta de la curiosa y francamente ridícula escena —Si Mello nos viera ahora...— murmuro más para sí mismo que para su compañera

—Diría que somos unos idiotas— le contestó la mujer sonriendo un poco

—Un par de perfectos imbéciles

—Ridículos

—Near siempre me menospreciaste y ahora lamentas mi muerte…—sonrió imaginando a Mello gritándole de ese modo

—Halle, aprende a vestirte con algo de estilo pareces empleada bancaria

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio

—¿Porque hoy Halle?

—Es mi cumpleaños... y solo recordé que... él dijo que…si no estuviéramos en el caso me llevaría a festejar en las Vegas mi cumpleaños y que tendría que dejarle elegir mi ropa...

—Las Vegas, si supongo que eso le agradaría a Mello…tendrás que conformarte con cenar pasta y bailar con Gevanni y Rester en lugar que pasar tu noche llena de apuestas sexo y drogas vestida con lentejuelas

—Si supongo que dejare ese plan sin realizar...—suspiro resignada, seguía luciendo sombría — Aún no puedo aceptar que toda su energía, simplemente se esfumo...

—No se esfumo... Halle, acéptalo, el murió— contestó Near con demasiada dureza

—El... murió...—dijo ella sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y no pudo decir más, continuaron callados hasta terminar la barra mientras solo se escuchaba el crujido del chocolate rompiéndose CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Sin decir nada... Halle miró la envoltura vacía, una lagrima involuntaria cayó sobre su mano, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había logrado querer en muy poco tiempo a ese muchacho intenso, vibrante y un tanto desquiciado, el querido Mello que se había sacrificado por la meta, su sacrificio había logrado que ellos estuvieran vivos, su sacrificio había logrado que Kira fuera detenido, lo respetaba infinitamente por eso por eso y sabía que Near también lo hacía

Near dobló cuidadosamente su envoltura vacía y la guardo en el bolsillo de su camisa...

Hasta que nos volvamos a ver Mello… ahora solo quedo yo... L, Mello y Matt ya están juntos incluso Beyond y A están con ellos... me pregunto si nos reuniremos en el infierno – pensó, no creía que hubiera un cielo o un infierno, pero descubrió que estaba deseando equivocarse esta vez.

—Halle...

—Si Near

—Siempre quise estar solo y ahora lo estoy...—dijo mirándola a los ojos

Ella lo miro, había algo en su mirada, algo roto, fue un fugaz vistazo a una capa más profunda de Near, aquel que en algún momento confesó nunca querer salir porque estaba lleno de temores y entonces lo beso... tal vez fue una idiota, hizo lo que alguien como Mello haría y quizá el estar pensando en él la hizo actuar así, pero solo quería hacerle saber que no estaba totalmente solo...no quería que se sintiera roto , lo beso porque necesitaba besarlo, sabía que estaba mal, no era algo sexual y mucho menos romántico, nunca había pensado en Near de esa manera, pero en ese momento solo quiso besarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor, sentirse ella misma mejor, llenar el vacío que les había dejado Mello, porque de algún modo siempre los uniría Mello, fue un beso continuo, suave y largo y Near lo respondió, increíblemente lo respondió… no se quedó estático más allá de los primeros segundos, la besó de igual manera que ella a él , acompasando con lentitud los movimientos de su boca con los de ella, no supo cuánto duro, sólo que fue muy muy largo y que cuando termino le había dejado una sensación más dulce que el chocolate

Cuando separaron sus labios ella se quedó tocando la mejilla del chico con suavidad tenía sus dedos enterrados en el blanco cabello del tocado sus frentes entre sí mientras ella regresaba de aquel lugar dulce y cálido al que su mente se había escapado por unos minutos, finalmente se separó y abrió los ojos encontrándose con los ojos oscuros del muchacho mirándola fijamente, parecía que él en ningún momento había cerrado los ojos, era imposible saber que pensaba, a miraba fijo y sin parpadear

—Halle...

—Si... –dijo con un poco de inquietud cuando su cerebro volvió a funcionar, las posibilidades pasaron por su mente, ¿La reportaría como acosadora de menores?, ¿Perdería sus credenciales? Después de todo era una pervertida que había besado a un chico 10 años menor que ella y además menor de edad, al menos en Japón donde aún estaban

—Feliz cumpleaños Halle— dijo Near con calma y con una pequeña e indescifrable sonrisa empezó a beberse la cocoa fría, el aura de ansiedad y angustia que tenía hasta hace poco se había diluido, ahora lucia calmado y relajado

—Gracias—murmuró ella

—Estoy esperando tu respuesta, respecto a quedarte conmigo, con nosotros, con el equipo quiero decir…

Ella le sonrió – Sinceramente estaba pensando que me sería muy difícil verte sin pensar en Mello, pero, creo que realmente lo difícil sería vivir sin ustedes, son todo lo que tengo, son mi única familia… tu, Gevanni y Rester

—Eso fue sentimental-contesto el muchacho aunque fue muy agradable sentir que era considerado mas que un jefe

—Me daré ese permiso, hoy es mi cumpleaños- le sonrió ella ligeramente

—Creo entonces que todo está dicho entonces

—Sí, te traeré los reportes de criminalidad del mes pasado— dijo la mujer levantándose

—No, no hace falta, creo que tomaremos un descanso por hoy – contestó el chico llevándose la cocoa fría al área donde estaban todos sus bloques y juguetes –Tengan una agradable velada, nos veremos mañana – dijo dispuesto a relajarse armando uno de sus rompecabezas


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, los personajes de Death Note por desgracia no son mios, son de Tsugumi Ohba y de quien el decida, yo solo hago esto porque quería leer cosas de Near y Halle y no encontre asi que dije, pues escríbelos tu, los personajes estarán en algunos momentos más OOC que en otros pero, como en algun lado leí, es por su propio bien

Dear Near, Dear Halle

Mr. M

El equipo de la SPK estaba tranquilo los últimos días, habían tomado algunos casos no muy relevantes pero si muy redituables y Near deseaba recuperar rápidamente el legado de L , estos casos representaban una excelente ganancia y los habían tomado aunque no fueran muy interesantes, habían ganado 2 millones de dólares en las últimas dos semanas, sin embargo el chico estaba de mal humor, no, realmente estaba de un pésimo humor , Near no gritaba, no maldecía, tampoco lanzaba cosas por los aires como otros jefes que había tenido en su carrera, Near parecía estar en calma, pero su sola presencia cuando estaba de mal humor lograba un ambiente denso y terrible , Rester como de costumbre había salido, estaba retirando micrófonos en algunas embajadas, Gevanni había intentado sacar a Near de su mal humor mostrándole un catálogo de juguetes el cual lo había entretenido un poco, pero al cabo de poco tiempo volvía a tener esa oscura nube encima suyo así que Gevanni huyo al área del área con el pretexto de hacerles nuevas identificaciones falsas, ella no iba a hacer el intento de sacarlo de su enojo, Near volvería a su calma tarde o temprano, nadie puede estar molesto por siempre , eso pensó, pero cuando les ordeno quedarse la noche revisando que todos los documentos estuvieran en orden una vez más comenzó a querer sacarlo de su mal humor también y el problema no era el trabajo, muchas veces se habían quedado hasta tarde o incluso hasta el día siguiente, pero siempre Near lo había "ordenado amablemente" como Gevanni decía y no como hoy que se estaba portando como un pequeño tirano

—Near… te encuentras bien

—Simplemente estoy interesado en terminar esto lo más pronto posible agente Lidner, si no es lo que esperaba puede presentar su dimisión…

—Hay algo justifique el humor del demonio que tienes desde ayer – dijo interrumpiéndolo quizá no había sido la mejor forma de preguntar pero estaban acostumbrados a ser directos

—Mi mal humor dice…— mascullo para sí mismo entrecerrando sus ojos oscuros sin parpadear – En realidad si hay algo— dijo después de un interminable minuto en silencio

—Si me lo dices tal vez pueda ayudar— dijo en un tono más conciliador, después de todo su intensión no era irritarlo más

Near titubeo y Halle pudo ver como sus mejillas se ruborizaban casi imperceptiblemente —No encuentro al señor M— dijo en un tono bajo, casi apenado

— ¿Qué?—contestó y no porque no hubiera escuchado la respuesta sino por lo raro de la misma

—El señor M… el conejo de peluche azul— dijo sonando nuevamente muy serio

—El conejo de peluche…—repitió aun un poco sorprendida

—Así es — asintió sin voltear a mirarla

—Bueno, debió quedarse en la sede

—Rester dijo que lo empaco, pero no importa… es solo un estúpido muñeco de peluche no tiene porqué interferir

—Le preguntare a Gevanni si no lo ha visto

—Es una tontería no debemos perder el tiempo con esas cosas, quiero terminar ya para ir a la sede cuanto antes…

—A buscar al señor M…—completo la rubia —No es una tontería si te afecta tanto…él la miro duramente con ese tipo de mirada impenetrable pero ya estaba haciendo resistencia a las miradas frías de Near

—Estoy molesto porque el clima impidió que voláramos hoy de regreso, así que lo que hago es mantenerme ocupado, es una actitud muy infantil

—Supongo que todos tenemos ciertas cosas que no queremos dejar de nuestra infancia

—¿En verdad?— preguntó en un tono claramente sarcástico — ¿cómo que agente? —dijo como reto

—Bueno…—dudo ella — yo no tengo un objeto especial pero, desde pequeña duermo con calcetas largas todas las noches, no puedo dormir si tengo los pies descubiertos… mi madre decía que las brujas podían comerse el alma por los pies desnudos ¿es ridículo no? Aun así no puedo evitarlo, siempre debo dormir con calcetines no se los cuentes a los otros dirán que soy infantil

Near miro fijamente su monitor y asintió brevemente —Gracias por contarme Halle, lamento que mi normalidad se haya afectado, por favor vaya a dormir intentaré no volcar mi mal humor en ustedes

Ella pensó despeinarle el cabello en actitud cariñosa antes de irse a su habitación pero no lo hizo, solo agradeció con un asentimiento y se dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación dentro de la suite y desempacar sus cosas que por el trabajo aun seguían en su maleta, la abrió y ahí estaba un muñeco de peluche azul junto con un pijama de Near sobre su ropa negra, la misma ropa negra que todos acostumbraban llevar para pasar más desapercibidos, era evidente que Rester confundió las maletas después de todo eran iguales, tomo la ropa que no era suya y el animal de peluche y se dirigió nuevamente a donde estaba el muchacho esperando que no la acusara de secuestrar al "Señor M"

—Near…

El giro un poco con desánimo a mirarla, ahí en la mano sostenía a el señor M

Él lo tomo rápidamente y luego pareció apenarse de su acción

—Estaba en mi maleta, creo que debemos ponerles un distintivo para diferenciarlas, si no te importa tomaré mi descanso ahora

—Bien –dijo el chico y de pronto todas las nubes oscuras se habían esfumado

Ella estaba ya estaba casi en la puerta cuando la detuvo la voz de Near— Era originalmente propiedad de Mello…—dijo sin mirarla y observando al viejo peluche que ya se veía azul grisáceo de lo desgastado – Yo se lo robé cuando estábamos en Wammy House –contó y no había vergüenza en decir que lo había robado, de hecho había una pizca de orgullo – cuando me descubrió creí que iba a darme una paliza, estaba preparado para ella porque sé que realmente lo adoraba, pero no lo hizo, solo dijo que conservara el estúpido muñeco si tanto lo quería, no era que yo lo quisiera realmente… solo quería hacerlo rabiar, pero Mello me lo obsequio a su modo, dijo que el ya no era un niño y no lo necesitaba, pero mintió, sé que lo quería de vuelta, aun así nunca intento quitármelo, Mello era una persona que cumplía lo que hablaba… a veces, cuando dudo me pregunto ¿Qué haría L? y ¿qué haría el señor M?, ellos me ayudan a pensar mejor, ellos me ayudan a resolver los rompecabezas

Ella sonrió al imaginarlos de pequeños, y se sintió agradecida con Near por compartirle un relato personal, eso no era algo común de ver, pero ella le hbaia contado algo vergonzoso y personal así que era su forma de agradecer su confianza

—Ahora que está de vuelta deberías tomar un descanso —dijo

—Lo haré— dijo con una sonrisita pequeña —No hay nada más que hacer, ya todo está entregado, lo restante puede ser enviado electrónicamente

—¿Y pensabas mantenernos despiertos toda la noche por nada?

Near se enrosco el cabello alzando los hombros a modo de contestación y se escabullo lentamente se fue a su habitación arrastrando tras de el al Señor M

Gracias por leer ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Querido Near, Querida Halle

 **Boing**

 _Near mueve a tu corazón_

Near no necesitaba moverse, de hecho el movimiento no era algo que le gustara, cuando era pequeño solía gustarle subirse a los columpios, hacía que alguien lo meciera y él se limitaba a balancearse sin mover un solo músculo, le agradaba sentir el aire fresco desordenar su cabello y rozar su piel, pero cuando Linda se cansaba de empujarlo él simplemente se quedaba ahí inmóvil

Cuando fue un poco mayor sus juegos pasaron a ser solo juegos mentales, lo físico no se le daba, la verdad es que tenía poca vitalidad y se agotaba en seguida, Roger le había hecho examinar y no encontraron nada malo en su salud, era simplemente que Near no era vital, no era ni una décima parte de vital de lo que era Mello, quien siempre estaba en movimiento, quien siempre estaba gritando, corriendo, haciendo travesuras o peleando con los demás, quizá era en parte a su excesivo consumo de chocolate, Roger había intentado quitarle a Mello su adicción un par de veces, pero Mello se volvía al principio diez veces más irritable y posteriormente triste y taciturno, parecía una sombra de Mello, de hecho no era Mello, las cuidadoras a veces lo veían tan decaído que le daban un poco de chocolate a escondidas, aun contra las ordenes de Roger ,Mello tenía la particularidad de agradar a la gente aunque fuera un cretino, el tenia carisma y lograba que los demás lo encubrieran, aun así lo que le contrabandeaban no era suficiente y Mello parecía apagarse con una dieta normal, al final Roger terminaba teniendo piedad y el chocolate volvía y Mello volvía con él

Roger había intentado darle a Near chocolate, un poco de vez en cuando le caía bien, lo animaba ligeramente, pero consumirlo con regularidad le provocaba taquicardia y ansiedad, los dulces le agradaban, pero terminaba sintiéndose irritable y susceptible en lugar de activo y despejado como le pasaba a L, no. Near no era vital y no había descubierto nada que le ayudara a serlo, y eso se volvió una verdad en Wammy, una verdad que todo el mundo lo aceptaba simplemente como verdad absoluta, principalmente el mismo, la idea de salir a corretear con los demás niños era impensable, no se le incluía para las salidas a parques recreativos, la mayoría se había cansado de preguntarle a Near si quería participar en cualquier actividad , el mismo ni siquiera se lo preguntaba, lo daba como un hecho y mecánicamente se negaba cuando en ocasiones Linda le preguntaba si quería acompañarlos "Aquí estoy bien" era la respuesta por inercia

—Near…

—Si Halle— dijo sin mirarla mientras trazaba unas líneas en el piso buscando conexiones entre el partido de oposición y el cartel de la mafia más poderosa en Rusia

—He estado preocupada por tu salud, por lo que paso en el último caso…

—No sabía que tenías un doctorado en medicina— dijo con un toque de sarcasmo — algunos de tus colegas me examinaron y dieron su visto bueno a mi salud, así que despreocúpate, mi salud está bien

—Tu salud está bien, simplemente bien— dijo ella sin darle importancia al comentario— simplemente puedes sobrevivir muchos años si sigues así, pero no eres fuerte

—No me importa ser fuerte, eso no es mi especialidad

Halle se acercó y toco su pierna presionándola con demasiada confianza —¡¿Tú crees que un chico de tu edad debe ser tan blandito? Yo creo que no

Near la miro ocultando que en realidad se sentía un poco ofendido — Seré sincero Halle…las actividades físicas me agotan y me parecen aburridas

—Te agotas porque estas fuera de forma, debes comenzar a fortalecerte y aunque al principio costará trabajo tus músculos se volverán más fuertes y dejaras de agotarte…

—Tiene sentido, pero no es parte de tu trabajo preocuparte por mi tono muscular así, te agradecería que dejes de hacerlo

—Se supone que somos amigos, no lo hago porque sea mi trabajo

—Sí, lo somos… por eso te digo que dejes en paz ese asunto… ahora si no te molesta quiero estar solo

—Near...

—Si Halle

—Nos puedes entorpecer si no te vuelves más fuerte— dijo ella y sin permitirle replica volvió a su lugar

Near continuo su trabajo como si nada hubiera pasado, había miles de cosas más importantes que su rendimiento físico, ¿Acaso les había dado muchos problemas?, regularmente no salía, el trabajo lo hacía de modo remoto, la única vez que necesito hacer uso de su energía fue cuando tuvieron que huir de una orden de ridículos y ambiciosos que atacaron la sede de la SPK durante el caso Kira, tuvo que correr con un traje de la policía y al final Rester tuvo que llevárselo a cuestas, y la otra fue el caso de hacia unas semanas, se encontró en medio de una trifulca inesperada en la cual si no fuera por Halle y Gevanni habría terminado mal, Halle tuvo que matar a un criminal que lo tenía amenazado y fue gracias a la ayuda de Gevanni que pudo salir de ahí… no había sido el plan que nadie muriera ese día pero gracias a su poca habilidad y recursos físicos Halle apretó el gatillo asesinando a un hombre, eso explicaba su actitud extraña, tenía un sentimiento de incomodidad que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo así que se sorprendió caminando hacia el área donde estaba ella metiendo datos a la central

—Halle…

—Sí, Near

—Lamento que te hayas convertido en asesina por mí

—No estoy afectada por ello

—Solo un psicópata puede matar y no sentirse afectado

—Está bien, no es que me haya agradado pero puedo manejarlo, no es la primera vez que tengo que hacerlo y si me disculpas, en este momento necesito terminar esto, mi jefe se pone de muy mal humor cuando pide algo y no está terminado

Near se subió en cuclillas en la silla giratoria a un lado de ella, y comenzó a girarla mecánicamente —No te hagas la ofendida conmigo, Halle, no te quedan esas actitudes infantiles dijo mientras seguía girando

 _Quien habla de actitudes infantiles_ —pensó la rubia —Seré sincera contigo Near , habíamos planeado introducirte a la actividad física de modo agradable, realmente creí que iba a gustarte el regalo

—¿Regalo? – dijo intentando sonar desinteresado y fallando ya que se detuvo mirándola fijo

—Sí, tú regalo de Navidad, era una sorpresa

—Odio las sorpresas Hal

—De cualquier modo no importa porque lo devolveremos, si hubiera sabido que no estabas dispuesto a mover un musculo habríamos comprado la maqueta con los trenes

—¿Si lo hubieras sabido?, era obvio

—Pues perdóname por tener esperanzas

—La esperanza es para los tontos…

—No importa, mañana es Navidad y ahora lo demás debe estar agotado, tendremos que darte ropa —dijo ella sin mirarlo y sin dejar de meter datos

Near hizo un gestito de molestia arrugando la nariz, se sentó con las piernas a los costados de la silla y poniendo sus brazos cruzados sobre el respaldo acercándose a ella y mirándola fijamente, como si su adorable cara de malvado fuera a lograr algo

—Estaba a punto de llamarle a Gevanni para que dejen de armarlo en tu área, y empaquen todo de vuelta, no tiene caso tener algo tan grande aquí si no estás dispuesto a usarlo

Near se levantó en ese momento y fue a asomarse al otro compartimento de la sede, ahí, a un lado de su ciudad espacial estaba un trampolín, azul, amarillo y rojo brillante, Gevanni y Rester discutían si debían ponerle las mallas de seguridad a los costados

Near regreso con lentitud y se sentó nuevamente recargando sus brazos en el respaldo frente a Halle

—Podría intentarlo…— dijo sintiéndose muy curioso acerca del llamativo juguete — Voy a morder su anzuelo

—De acuerdo…—sonrió ella satisfecha

—Halle, diles que no quiero malla de seguridad no soy un niño y gracias por matar a ese hombre por mí —murmuro antes de alejarse

Near estaba sentado en la lona azul eléctrico de su nuevo trampolín, un regalo de Navidad por parte de su equipo de la SPK, se sentía un poco arrepentido de haber recibido el regalo, aunque debía admitir que no le desagradaba, se puso de pie y dio un pequeño brinco y el trampolín le regreso el golpe bajo los pies haciéndole desequilibrarse, lo intento con más fuerza y se arrepintió también de haberse negado a que colocaran las redes de seguridad, así que le pidió a Rester que las colocara, no estaba acostumbrado a la coordinación física y el juguete-aparato-de-ejercicios-camuflado de su equipo lo lanzaba en direcciones no previstas, ya con las redes comenzó a intentarlo nuevamente, para su sorpresa en poco tiempo lo domino, la fuerza y dirección comenzaron a volverse más fáciles y se dio cuenta de que el movimiento le ayudaba a pensar con mayor claridad, su corazón bombeaba sangre y oxígeno a mayor velocidad y eso lo hacía sentirse como Mello con sus chocolates, endorfinas, serotonina y dopamina , a eso debía la sensación de bienestar después de estar rebotando un rato, debía confesarlo, se había vuelto su juguete favorito, aunque no de su equipo, ya que en varias ocasiones se había dado cuenta de que a todos en diferente intensidad les irritaba el sonido constante del rebote y había observado como Gevanni e incluso Rester le lanzaban miradas asesinas a Halle, quien solo los ignoraba, así debió ser idea de ella.

Se bajó después de una sesión y se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando, hacía mucho que no sudaba, nada agradable por cierto… era obstinado, pero siempre escuchaba y evaluaba las ideas aunque no fueran suyas si le parecían buenas las implementaba, además últimamente había estado pensando en L, en el ejemplo que L le había dejado, él nunca fue un debilucho, L podía defenderse de ser necesario y el no sería un buen sucesor si no siguiera su ejemplo… después de todo el movimiento no le había resultado tan malo y estaba dispuesto a dejar su continua quietud con tal de seguir el ejemplo de L

Miro a su equipo que estaba en un tiempo de descanso tomando café

—He tomado una decisión, no seré una carga para ustedes en caso de que se presente la necesidad de usar la fuerza – dijo enrollándose el cabello que lucía un poco más largo que de costumbre

—Necesito entrenarme en defensa personal y en tiro— soltó con contundencia

Su equipo se miró entre sí solo un segundo

—Por supuesto Near, me encargare de reservar el salón de tiro del FBI –Hablo Rester

—No, ocúpate de construir uno aquí mismo, es más práctico y ustedes pueden usarlo para mejorar sus habilidades, además no me apetece salir

—Si quieres puedo traer a quien me instruyo en defensa personal – dijo Halle

—No…no lo haría con un extraño, deberás hacerlo tú, empezaremos mañana y regresó a su lugar, paso poco antes de que el "boing" del trampolín volviera a sonar en la oficina

No puedo evitar sentir que Halle lo está poniendo en forma para lo que sucederá después, gracias por leer


End file.
